


Running with the Wolves - In Which the Novaks Make Changes and Daddy Dearest is Oblivious

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: Running with the Wolves Omake Land [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Let's Change the World, M/M, Multi, People can shift into wolves, Politics, Werewolves-sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Belated Birthday gift to DancingDogThe three Novak brothers want to do something with their lives and start by making changes in the new Republic of California.  Zachariah watches from afar only seeing part of the picture.





	Running with the Wolves - In Which the Novaks Make Changes and Daddy Dearest is Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running with the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663281) by [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog). 



> Takes place after the confrontation with Zachariah in ch 80

Zachariah’s threat was meaningless. Even as the boys walked out the door, he knew that announcing strife between the Novaks would only bite him in the ass. He only hoped that the illusion could be kept up long enough for at least one of them to return to their senses. His wife didn’t really care one way or another so long as he kept dishing out money for her extravagant parties and occasional affairs. Of course, she was just a beta. He couldn’t expect her to understand the dangers that came from having uncontrolled heirs. That’s the real reason Zachariah had wanted the return of Gabriel’s body. Rebellion by their allies could be quashed by a united front of Novaks. Their name was feared for a reason. If Gabriel suddenly returned with new ideas, however...who knew what would happen. 

For a while, all seemed to be...okay. For the first six months, his errant children stayed fairly off the radar, allowing him to make his excuses. Even afterwards when the three suddenly returned to the public’s eye, they didn’t do anything that blatantly damaged the family’s name. Michael (or Mike as he now went by) had gone into politics in the Republic of California. A rather disappointing position for his first-born (why be a politician when you can just buy them?), but at least he was aiming high and wasn’t being an embarrassment. It did get annoying to hear all of the oh-so-polite congratulations after he won when Zachariah knew that he could have been so much more. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, was as sly as a snake. Though the boy hadn’t come sniveling back wanting forgiveness (as had been his dream since this whole debacle started), he had stood on his own two feet and seemingly taken over the family business without telling him. It seemed that all of his old associates had been contacted by his second-born and begun doing their business through him after a short bout in the hospital rendered Zachariah unable to respond to company e-mail for a few weeks. Funnily enough, said hospital stay corresponded with a short retreat that he had gone on. Of course, Zachariah could not openly express this without it hurting the family reputation. So, Lucifer handled the business. Thankfully, things were prospering. The boy was putting his education to good use.

Raphael...Raphael was the true disappointment. It seems that his time in the wilderness had brainwashed him into believing in love of all things. He’d gotten himself hitched with a no-name omega. As if that wasn’t enough of a slap in the face, said omega had a pup. Instead of drowning the thing first chance he got, Raphael decided to play the role of ‘daddy’. Last Zachariah heard, Raphael had started up some sort of weird retreat for families like his. Zachariah shuddered just imagining it. 

\------------------

For all that Zachariah knew, there was a lot that he didn’t know. He knew that Mike Novak was working his way up the political arena. He did not know that he was a primary candidate for a movement that advocated balance between the wolf and human forms. 

 

Zachariah did not know that Lucifer was using his connections as a Novak to fund this party as well as to encourage a little more patience towards those who elect to only occasionally partake in city-life. 

Zachariah did not know that Raf’s “retreats” were actually sanctuaries where families could get back to their roots and spend their vacation openly in wolf-form without dealing with disapproval. 

Zachariah did not know that the once fierce rivalry between his eldest sons had turned into a true brotherhood that was making sweeping changes - changes that were slowly spreading beyond the borders of California.

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with the epilogue; I hope to post the next part tomorrow. This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> Please R&R!


End file.
